Dipper 1-5: Defective Edition
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: A Spinoff of "Dipper 2.0". After the shocking revelations and horrors brought to them by Dipper 2.0's arrival. Dipper is going to have to prove to everyone that he can step up to the plate and be just as great a leader as his 'brother! 'Into the Bunker' AU!


**Dipper 1.5: Defective Edition**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

 **…** **...**

 **AN: Could someone help me out? For some reason my computer is refusing to let me see any new reviews. Whenever I try to look them up it says; 'No Reviews Found'. I'd appreciate it if someone could message me a solution!**

 **…** **...**

It had been a strange 24 hours for the Mystery Shack gang. First an alternate version of Dipper(and his girlfriends...girfriend's plural, man that was weird) literally drops in on them...then his archenemy dose...and then he sends minions to **** up the town! Half the town was dead! Robbie, Nate, Lee. Soos grandma, Wendy's family, Tambry's family; all dead!

Even Piedmont(and their parents) got bombed! They were trying to keep things together...but it was so hard!

Thankfully; they weren't completely helpless. Before he'd been forced to leave; Dipper's alternative self had gifted them with the memories of all his experience in Gravity Falls...Some of it wasn't usable at the moment(Ex: Their Wendy didn't have Phoenix power...and they didn't dare risk getting any Phoenix essence; given the current situation). But it had given Dipper some ideas...and he was going to try them.

At the moment he was focusing on fixing and upgrading the Shack defenses and reading the other two journals(Which they got after confronting Stan).

 _The Shack belongs to the Author...my_ ** _Uncle_** _is the Author!...(sigh)To think that just a day ago...that knowledge would've made me the happiest boy on Earth..._

Thinks Dipper in a rather bittersweet way...

And then there was the other...'issue'. As the memories stabilized...he was remembering other things...such as his alternate self's 'sex life'.

 **…** **...**

" _Listen Wendy...I'm not going to lie...I have no idea what to do here"... Admitted a naked Dipper 2.0 as he was pinned down by an equally naked Wendy 2.0._

" _That's okay Dipper...It's my first time too...So let's just have fun with it!" And fun they did have!(clumsy awkwardness aside)_

 **…** **...**

Dipper went scarlet as the memory rolled over him. It was like a porno film in his head...except he could read the actors thoughts!

He 'remembered' every taste, touch, sound, and thought! He literally knew Wendy, Tambry, and Pacifica in intimate ways that he hadn't even thought possible!

Which was even more awkward since he knew that the girls now 'remembered' everything as well.

Dipper groaned. Honestly, what had his other self been thinking!? Giving Tambry and Pacifica those memories as well! True, they needed all the help they could get(and they were the only one's compatible with the memory transfer process)...But giving them 'all' the details!?

What did he think; that they would immediately get together and have an orgy!?...granted, that would have been awesome...But the reality of the situation was far more complicated!

Before today Wendy probably only saw him as a friend(at best), Tambry had probably only seen him as the love-sick puppy that followed her best friend around, And Pacifica...well that was just a whole other minefield altogether!

Between the revelations revealed about the parental abuse, the memories of her alternate self, and their 'personal' history...he had no idea what to feel about her...And after her other self had gotten revenge on her parents(but not before 'persuading' them to give their Pacifica emancipation and their fortune); she(along with the now homeless Tambry and Wendy) lived here now...that was fifty shades of awkward right there!

They were all kinda avoiding each other right now...none of them knew what to say...what could they say to each other?

 **…** **...**

Little did Dipper know...not all the girls were avoiding him. Pacifica silently observed him. She loved and admired her other self(which she knew sounded narcissistic...but it was what it was). Not only was she the hero who saved her from her hell...but she was a better person than her...and a better schemer...

Not only had she given her memories...but advice as well. Her worlds Dipper was like an Albert Einstein still stuck at the patent office or King Leonidas still attending the Spartan Agoge...the potential for greatness was there...she just needed to bring it out!...Preferably, as the Alpha girl of the group...

Now, unlike her other self; she had the disadvantage of starting off on the worst possible foot with him. The whole 'her other self was wonderful' and 'parental abuse' cards had expunged a lot of that bad blood...but clearly she was going to need to smooth a lot of ruffled feathers there(which was already going well, having comforted and befriended Mabel after learning that Candy and Grendas homes had been torched...Mabel was the _key_ according to her other self).

Which was fine; because she had one advantage her alternate self didn't have...she'd been the last girl to worm her way into her Dipper's heart...but here; the other two girls were currently too flustered to even be in the same room...she on the other hand had no such problems.

She sauntered into the room; She really did love Dipper...true it was the charismatic, powerful, Savvy, _flexible,_ Badass version of him she loved...but really; they were the same person...He just needed the right bitch to bring him to the surface...

 _And as Glob as my witness...that Bitch is going to be me._ She thinks with a smirk...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
